1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opto-electrical image sensor for reading information from an original and converting the information into electrical signals, and in particular to a modular structure for such a sensor.
2. Related Application
The present application is related to an application filed simultaneously herewith (Traupe and Dennhoven), U.S. Ser. No. 924,977.